Deadly Attraction
by Dean's Dirty Girls
Summary: Dean Winchester always gets what he wants and when he saw Maggie and Eve he had to have them both. What happens? Dean kidnaps them, takes them to his loft and a night they won't forget. What happens when the girls want back? OC/Dean/OC RATED NC-17
1. Chapter 1

It was just another quiet night at Blues Diner. The families, friends and couples were all sitting in the booths and at the diners bar eating a delicious meal made by Blue himself.

"Order up for the Coopers!" yelled Blue and a waitress grabbed the plates but before she could get the plates to them Dean Winchester's gang and himself walked through the doors guns in hand.

"Alright, nobody move!" he yelled and everyone stayed still as the rest of the gang walked in. Dean had a beer bottle in his hand and a cigarette in the other as he made his way down the small aisle of the diner looking at everyone. "Alright, empty your pockets, wallets and purses and just place them in the bag as my buddy Murphy comes by."

Dean looked at the waitress carrying the Coopers food and walked up to her, "Where's this going?"

"Uh…um, just over to the Coopers right over there."

"Well, I give you permission to take it over to them just so they can eat and I can watch that beautiful ass walk away."

She looked at him with wide eyes and quickly walked over to the Coopers. Dean watched but then when she went to the table his eyes landed on the daughter that quickly looked away from him. He smirked walking up to the table.

"I'm guessing you three are the Coopers," said Dean taking a seat next to their daughter.

"Y-yes," said Mrs. Cooper.

"Good to know," he turned to their daughter, "And what's your name?"

She swallowed hard, "Maggie."

"Well Maggie I just have to say you have such a gorgeous face. Has anyone ever told you that?"

Maggie shook her head, "N-no."

"Hmmm…well," he placed the cigarette in his mouth and gripped her arm pulling her out of the booth.

"Dad?" she asked scared as she looked at him.

"Get your hands off my daughter!" Mr. Cooper yelled getting up but a gun was pointed to his face.

"No! Please!" yelled Maggie, "Don't hurt him! Please!"

"Look boys a beggar," said Dean with a smirk and he smacked her ass throwing her over to one of the guys, "Hold her, I want some of that later." He winked at her. Maggie struggled against the guys as Dean walked over to the bar and saw a guy with his arm around another beautiful girl. "Well, hello there," he said to the girl.

"Uh…hi," she said and the boyfriend pulled her closer.

"Get away from her," he said and before they knew it one of Dean's gang members punched him in the face. The girl gasped and covered her face in her hands as she watched her boyfriend pass out.

"Now that that's over," she looked at him with wide eyes, "What's your name?"

"Uh," she swallowed hard and looked down at her boyfriend on the floor but Dean grabbed her chin making her look at him, "It's Eve, my name is Eve."

"Pleasure to meet you Eve." Dean nodded over to one of the guys and they grabbed her. "Now which one do I want to have fun with?" He looked between both girls who were looking scared as anything. "Which one boys?"

"I don't know boss…they're both pretty hot," said Murphy with a grin.

"You're right," he grabbed Maggie putting an arm around her, "What about it sweetheart? Wanna go home with me?"

"Do I even have a choice?"

Dean smirked, "You learn quickly don't you? I like that." He licked the side of her face and ran his hand down to her ass and squeezed it. He bit his bottom lip, "I can't wait to have a piece of that." He looked over at Eve, "What about you Eve? Wanna come home with Maggie and me?"

"I, uh…ok."

"Good, let's go boys. We're done here!"

Dean unlocked the door to his loft and Murphy pushed the girls inside. They had there hands tied together and their mouths gagged. Dean turned around and smiled at them. He could sense the fear in them but he was going to fix that.

"Anything else you need?" Murphy asked.

"No. Leave us and tell everyone that I am out and to not bother me tonight." Dean said.

"You got it boss." Murphy said and walked out the door, closing it behind him.

Dean moved in closer to the girls with a smile on his face that made most women go weak in the knees. "How about we get to know each other a little?" He asked and pushed them both over to the couch, "Sit." He said in a quiet but deep, sexy voice.

The girls looked at each other for only a second and did what he asked of them. Neither of them knew what they were in for tonight.

Dean licked his lips as he looked between them, "I have to say I think you two are the most beautiful women I have even seen. Skin so perfect, lips so plump. God how did I get so lucky to find you? I bet you have to beat guys off with a stick." He smiled and walked over to them.

He approached Maggie first and took the gag out of her mouth, "I don't think you need these." He said and then moved to Eve. "There. How's that?"

"T-Thank you." Eve said.

"Sorry but Murphy can get a little excited sometime." He smiled and saw she was shaking a little, "Don't be nervous. All we are doing is talking." He winked and pulled a knife from his back pocket.

Eve and Maggie saw the knife and didn't move. They were so scared right now. They weren't sure what he was about to do with that.

"You ladies really need to relax a little or you will make yourself sick." Dean said and moved over to Eve and cut the ropes off her wrist. He held her hands in his as he ran his thumb over her red wrist. "Is that better, baby?"

"Y-Yes." She said.

"Good." Dean said then he did the same for Maggie but with her he brought her hand to his mouth and kissed her softly. "So soft." He said and turned her hand over and kissed her palm. "So perfect."

His eye's met hers and he saw a tear roll down her bruised cheek and he wiped it away with his thumb, "Where did you get the shiner?" he asked.

"No-Nowhere." She said. She was a little embarrassed to say that is was from her father. He told her never to speak of it.

"Whoever did this will get what's coming to them. I would never hit a lady. Especially one as beautiful as you." He smiled at her.

He got up and moved back over to Eve, "Don't be scared. I am not going to hurt you. Unless you ask me to." He winked, "A woman like you should be taken care of, worshiped. Not taken advantage of. I can see it in your eyes that you were only with that guy because you think that no one else wants you. I can tell you that is far from the truth."

Dean stood up and took them both by the hand and pulled them up to stand in front of him. Both girls were nervous because they still were unsure of what was going on.

"Mmmm you two have got to be the most gorgeous women on this earth you know that?" he asked and they said or did nothing. "Cat got your tongue or something?" he asked and looked between them.

"N-No." Maggie said.

Dean smiled and walked over to her, "You can talk." He said. "Good to know."

The next thing Maggie knew Dean's lips here on hers, soft and gentle. It was like no kiss she had ever had in her life. She let out a soft moan as Dean pulled away. "Taste like cherry." He said and licked his lips, "Make me wonder what else taste like cherry."

Maggie stared into Dean's eyes and couldn't help but want more of him. She bit her bottom lip and without even thinking grabbed the back of his head and pulled him down to her lips. Dean groaned at her forwardness liking how she was slowly breaking the wall down between them.

_One down...still one to go_ Dean thought as he pulled his lips away from Maggie.

A small groan came from Dean looking at her swollen red lips. He licked his own and looked over at Eve. He could see how nervous she was about the situation. He was hoping he could ease the tension for her. Maybe seeing Maggie comfortable she'll be comfortable and Maggie was getting very comfortable quickly.

Dean winked at Maggie before walking towards Eve, "What's the matter sweetheart? Don't want to join in on the party?"

Eve let out a shaky breath as Dean stood in front of her, "N-no...yes...uh-" She was cut off when Dean's lips came onto hers and his left hand cupped her cheek. She closed her eyes and kissed him back wrapping her arms around his neck. He was really good with his tongue and lips and that alone frightened her.

Dean's right hand moved down her body and moved her skirt up. Feeling his hand so close to her untouched center she began to tense again and pulled back quickly.

"I'm a virgin," she blurted out.

Dean looked down at her red face and felt a bit bad for taking these girls without even thinking of them being virgins. But hell like that ever stopped him before. These girls spoke to him when he walked into that diner and laid eyes on them. They in whatever way manageable, they needed him somehow, someway.

Dean turned so he was looking at both Maggie and Eve. He walked over to the door and unlocked it then opened it wide open.

"You two can leave."

The girls looked at each other then back at Dean seeing that he was serious. Maggie was the first to make a move but it wasn't what both of them had thought she would do. They watched her grabbed the bottom of her dress and lift it over her head revealing a hot pink lace bra and matching panties. Dean's eyes widened and he bit his bottom lip at the sight. Her body was perfectly slimmed and had the right curves. His eyes found hers as she grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him into a hard kiss again. Dean wasted no time picking her up and turning her around slamming her into the wall. He grinded into her making sure she felt the hard bulge in his jeans. She whimpered and moaned into his mouth and kissed him heatedly and lustful. She didn't want to go home. Home was hell compared to here. At least here Dean made her feel wanted, needed and not a rag doll that could be thrown around or a priceless painting to be ignored.

Dean just wanted to take Maggie right then and there but he still had the other girl a few feet behind them to figure out what she wanted. Dean slowed the kiss down and bit down on her bottom lip as his right hand cupped her breast. She moaned and looked into his eyes. He smirked and looked towards Eve.

"What's it going to be Eve?" he asked both Maggie and him looking at her.

Eve bit her bottom lip and walked towards the door. The two watched her and when they thought she was about to go out the door and leave them to their own fun she closed and locked it. She grabbed Dean's head and kissed him slow and gentle, different from Maggie's kiss.

Dean pulled away and smiled at her, "I was hoping you would stay with me." He said and caressed her cheek, "don't worry. I'm going to take real good care of you. Now we have a party." He smiled and took both girls by the hands.

Dean led the girls up the stairs and into his large room. Eve stood by the door with her arms wrapped around herself as she watched Dean lead Maggie over to the bed and lay her down. What was she doing? She had a boyfriend. She promised to save herself but here she was with a man that took her from him and she was watching him make out with this girl he had taken from her family. He gave her a chance to run so why didn't she leave? Maybe it was because the way he kissed and touched her made her feel things she had never felt before. It was almost as if he had a hold on her. All she could do was stay there and watch. When he took off his shirt she felt her heart skip a beat. This man was very well toned and it excited her. She was in trouble and she knew it.

Dean's lips left Maggie's and he slowly moved down her neck, leaving a trail of kisses all the way to her abdomen. Maggie squeezed her eyes shut and she breathed in and out. No man she had ever been with had even made her feel this way. His kiss alone made her shutter under him.

"Relax." Dean whispered against her skin as he made his way back up to her breast. He had moved over them as their eyes locked. He smirked at her as he pulled the material down and left her breast full exposed to him. "Perfect. Just how I imagined." He said before taking her left nipple into his mouth, running his tongue around it before sucking it into his warm mouth.

"Oh..." Maggie gasped as she arched just a little off the bed as Dean licked and sucked one breast as he cupped the other.

Eve felt her breath quicken. She stood there and thought about how good that must feel for Maggie to make those noises over and over again.

Dean reached under Maggie and unclipped her bra and pulled it from her body without ever stopping what he was doing.

Maggie bit her lip and moaned as he bit down. God this man had skills.

Dean pulled away from her and sat on his knees as he moved both hands down her body until he reached her panties. "Let's see what else you have hidden from me." He smiled.

He gripped them and pulled them teasingly down her legs and tossed them off the bed. He lifted her right leg up in the air and moved his hand up and down her inner thigh, "So smooth and tonight…so mine."

Maggie knew that tonight she was his and there was nothing she could do about it. She had her chance to walk out but she didn't. Now she may or may not be regretting her decision to stay with him but anything was better than home.

Dean dipped his head and started to bit and lick her inner thigh until he reached her pussy and spread her legs wide open.

He moved his index finger up and down slowly over her pink lips, "Mmm, already nice and wet and I haven't even gotten started." He said before pushing a finger inside her and twisting.

"Oh God." Maggie moaned and arched off the bed a little.

"Oh my God." Eve said nervously from the other side of the room and that got Dean's attention.

Dean spotted Eve and smiled. "Don't worry, princess. I haven't forgotten about you." He said and looked down at Maggie, "Don't you think about moving." He told her as he climbed off the bed.

He walked over to Eve with his jeans hanging on his hips. Eve swallowed hard and moved back into the wall. She wasn't sure what to do at this point.

As Dean got closer her breathing got faster, "Don't be scared. Like I said I won't hurt you unless you want me to." He smiled and was now inches from her face, "I am really going to have fun with you tonight."

Eve looked Dean in the eye and she felt his hand move from her neck down, her shoulder, pulling her bra strap with it. "I love you're shyness. Don't worry we'll get you out of that real fast though."

Just as he did with Maggie, Dean reached around and unclasp Eve bra and let it fall to the ground and Eve quickly covered herself up but Dean wasn't having that.

He grabbed her arms and pulled them away, "Don't do that. You're beautiful." He smiled, "You look good enough to eat." He said as nibbled his way down her chest and cupped her breast.

Eve gasp a little at this new feeling. Sure her boyfriend tried to feel her up every now and then but she would always smack his hands away. She knew she couldn't do that with Dean so she stayed frozen.

Dean kissed farther and farther down until he reached her innocent white cotton panties, "You won't be wearing white after tonight." He smirked against her.

He pulled them down her legs and he felt her legs begin to shake more. "Calm down." He told her as he kissed her hip and made his way around.

Dean was on his knees in front of her now and he held onto her hips tight as he looked at the untouched sight before him, "God baby I am going to mark you. Let everyone know I had you first."

He parted her legs just a little and leaned in and gave her clit a long, slow, teasing lick.

"Oh God!" Eve moaned loud and felt her legs about to give out just from that one touch of his tongue.

"You taste so good." Dean groaned as he lifted her leg over him should to give him better access, "I could eat you all fucking night."

Eve leaned her head against the wall and braced herself as Dean gave her another long lick over her clit. Dean licked around her clit and felt her shiver, "Oh…oh…" Eve moaned.

"You like that don't you, Eve?" He asked and she couldn't even speak. Dean took her clit between his teeth for a second to hear her cry out and he just smirked against her.

Dean kissed her clit before moving down slowly and dipping his tongue in her warm wet center. He could hear her cries above him. He could feel her walls pulsating around his tongue.

Maggie sat up on the bed and watched Dean and she couldn't help but notice the pleasure on Eve's face. She knew what Dean was like with his hands. She could only imagine how good he was with his mouth. She licked her lips and moaned a little at the sight before her.

Dean loved hearing moans come for these woman. It made his cock ten times harder than ever before to know that they were both now his.

Dean licked her faster and sucked on Eve's clit. Her taste and scent was just so delicious to him. With one more lick of his tongue, Eve felt something her body has never felt before. She began tensing up as her orgasm ripped through her. She was moaning and screaming Dean's name.

Dean lifted his head form between her legs and licked his lips, "So fucking delicious baby…but I want more. Come with me." He said and pulled her over to the bed where Maggie was sitting.

Dean laid Eve on the bed and turned to Maggie who was biting her lip and looking at him with wide eyes. She wanted him as much as he wanted her.

"Come here baby," he said with a grin and she crawled over to him.

Dean grabbed the back of her head and kissed her hard. He shoved his tongue into her mouth making her moan. She stayed on her knees moving her hands over his toned body. She could feel every muscle on this mans body against the palm of her hands. And he wanted her to touch him. She shivered at the thought of this body pleasuring her in all sorts of ways.

Dean's lips moved from hers to her ear, "I want you to touch me," he said in a commanding voice that sent yet another shiver through her body. His lips kissed her neck as she heard the zipper on his jeans being pulled down. She heard Eve gasp and Maggie looked down and moaned at the perfect size of this man. And he had gone commando.

"See what you two do to me?" he asked and took Maggie's hand and placed it on his rock hard shaft, "You make me so hard."

Maggie began to slowly move her hand up and down his large thick member. Dean's lips and tongue working their magic on her skin.

Dean grabbed Maggie's ass hard and pulled her against him. She gasped feeling his hard tender flesh rub slightly against her.

"I want you," he growled against her skin.

"Oh God I want you!" She continued to move her hand over him and she felt him leak out onto her thumb. She looked down at it and pulled her hand away.

Dean moved from her neck wondering why she stopped and his eyes widened as she licked himself off her thumb. She moaned loudly tasting him.

Dean pulled at her wrist and kissed her. The taste of him still lingered on her tongue and it turned him on to know he was there.

"Come on baby," he said pulling her towards the headboard. Dean sat against it and pulled her onto his lap, "Let's show Eve how it's done."

Maggie nodded and then gasped leaning her head back as Dean thrusted into her with no warning. Dean bit his bottom lip feeling how tight she was and looked up at her, "I'm gonna fuck you good baby."

Maggie gripped the headboard and stared down at him with a smirk, "Unless you're all talk." She smiled at him with a challenge in her eye.

Dean gripped her hips and slammed her down on him as she threw her head back screaming. Eve watched with wide eyes how Dean would thrust up into her and she'd rock down on him slamming the headboard into the wall.

Maggie placed her hands on the wall palm to the wall and as she stared down into Dean's eyes. She circled her hips and rocked them making him close his eyes and groan. His hands grabbed at her breast that were in his face and teased the nipples.

"God yes…" she moaned slamming her hands into the wall.

Dean wrapped his right arm around her lower back as his mouth took over the abandoned nipple. His left hand was still kneading her right breast. With his arm around her back he slammed her more and more into him.

"Don't stop…oh God…oh…oh…fuck!"

Dean picked up the pace thrusting harder and harder into her causing her to scream and the bed to continuously slam into the headboard and her hands pounding on the wall. With one more thrust her orgasm ripped through her. She screamed but didn't stop rocking him and he didn't stop his pace.

Dean grabbed the back of her head and kissed her hard and rough, "Make me cum," he ordered and she nodded with sweat pouring down her face and her hair clinging to her neck.

Maggie grabbed his shoulders and slammed down on him again. He groaned tilting his head back. Her tight heat felt so good around his throbbing cock. He knew it wouldn't be long till his first orgasm of the night. Dean placed his hands on the bed and with the extra leverage thrusted harder and deeper into her.

"Oh fuck!" She screamed throwing her head back and knowing she was close again. Her nails dug into his shoulders as she rode him.

Dean continued to thrust into her the way he was using the bed but with one hand reached around and slapped her ass, "I'm close…fuck…shit…I am close!"

Dean gritted his teeth the muscles in his abdomen tightening up as she continued to ride him. A few more slaps to her ass and thrust up into her tight pussy the two of them came hard screaming each others name.

Maggie and Dean were breathing heavily as she rolled off of him and sat next to him against the headboard. Dean smirked at her reaction then looked over at Eve, "Don't worry baby I'll be more gentler with you." Dean got on his knees and patted Maggie's thigh, "She's experienced." He turned to Maggie and cupped her face in his hand and kissed her hard making her moan. Dean parted from her and smirked before looking at Eve.

"Sit between her legs." Dean said to Eve.

Maggie sat with her back against the headboard and Eve moved and sat between her legs and leaned back against her. "Remember to breathe." Maggie said. She knew all too well that this was going to hurt like a bitch. Dean was huge.

Dean opened up Eve's leg wide and kneeled between them. He let his fingers slide slowly up and down her wet slit before pushing him index finger inside. He saw her closer her eyes and jump and little and he smiled, "Relax. It's just my finger." Dean said, "You haven't felt anything yet baby."

Dean removed his finger and replaced it with two. He was trying to work her open. She was so damn tight. "I can't wait to see how this tight pussy feels around my cock." He said and pushed in and out a little faster.

Eve let out a small moan in pleasure. This wasn't so bad. This actually felt amazing but she knew it was about to get worse. She had heard stories and she saw what Dean did to Maggie.

Dean let his fingers slide in and out as he used his thumb to rub her clit. "Oh…uh…uh….Dean.." Eve moaned as she moved her hips up and down against Dean's hands. "Oh God!"

"I want you to cum baby." Dean told her.

Dean sat up a little more on his knees and stroked his cock as he watched the expression on Eve's face. He smiled up at Maggie who licked her lips at the sight of his once again hard cock. "Hold her still." He whispered to her.

Eve's eyes were closed tight as she felt pressure building with in. She was close to yet another orgasm but this time she was full of anticipation. She remembered how mind blowing the first one was. "D-Dean….Oh…Oh God." She moaned more and more.

Dean could feel her inner walls pulsing around his finger. As soon as Eve arch off the bed and screamed his name, Dean removed his fingers and quickly thrust his thick hard cock into her.

Eve's moans turned to screams and Maggie held Eve still when she felt her try to pull away from Dean as she moaned out loud in pain. "Don't move sweetie. It's all over. Just relax. Breathe." Maggie said.

A tear fell from Eve's eye as she looked up at Dean. He had a smile on his face. Maybe it was a victorious smile. He had taken what she had been saving for a long time. She was no longer a virgin and yet some reason she felt relieved.

Dean eased out her slowly and pushed inside her again. Eve tensed a little at the intrusion. It was still very much painful and she was wondering if she would get any pleasure at all.

Maggie could see Eve was in pain so she figured she would help distracted her a little until the pleasure set in.

She easily moved from behind Eve and laid her down on the bed. She kneeled beside her. As Dean slowly moved in and out of Eve, Maggie ran her hand down Maggie's body slowly, "Shhh, just relax." She whispered.

Eve let out short breath, trying to remain calm. She knew it would be a lot better if she could just calm down a little and try to relax.

Maggie brought her fingers to her mouth and sucked on them as she made eye contact with Dean. When they were wet she moved them down to Eve's clit and began massaging.

"Oh…mmm…Dean" Eve moaned at the new feeling. The pain was subsiding and the pleasure was starting to set in.

"Feel better Eve?" Maggie asked as she rubbed a little faster. She knew as soon as Eve came again all pain would be gone.

"Y-Yes." Eve said.

Dean gripped Eve's legs and pulled her closer to him as he started to move in and out of her faster and just a little harder. "Oh fuck…feel so good Eve." Dean moaned and bit on his lip hard.

With her finger still working Eve's clit. Maggie leaned over and captures Dean's lips in a hot kiss.

Eve watched them and gripped the pillow behind her and she bucked off the bed, moving against Dean's cock and Maggie's fingers. "Oh god…Oh my God!" she moaned loudly.

Maggie pulled away and smiled at Dean and watched as he pounded into Eve harder and harder. "Dean…Dean…OH DEAN!"

Within seconds, Eve was crying out Dean's name and Dean was crying out hers as they came together with one final thrust.

Eve was panting as Dean collapsed on top of her, "Shit baby that was so fucking good."

All Eve could do was nod as she looked over at Maggie. Eve closed her eyes, trying to catch her breath. Who knew sex could be this good? She always heard you didn't get an orgasm the first time but tonight she had a grand total of three. Dean made her cum in every way and not only her but Maggie too. He really was a man of many talents.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning the girls got up and looked around the room to see that Dean was gone. "Where do you think he went?" Eve asked.

"I don't know." Maggie asked as she slipped her panties back on. "Are you ok?" she asked when she saw Even wince a little.

"I'll be fine. Maybe we should go."

"Maybe."

The girls went down start and gathered their clothes. As soon as they were dressed they saw Dean and his friend Murphy walk through the front door. "Leaving so soon?" he asked.

"We uh…we weren't sure what to do." Maggie said.

"You can leave." Dean smiled.

The girls looked at each other for a second before walking out the door.

"I can't believe you let them go. Dude you had it made." Murphy said.

"Don't worry. They'll be back. They always come back." Dean smirked. "Who will be first is the question."

_**Authors Note: **__Please review it's something new :) Bad ass Dean…gotta love him_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**2 days later**

"Maggie where the hell are ya." Her dad yelled as he stumbled through the door. "Maggie!"

"I'm right here." Maggie said as she ran out of her bedroom and caught her dad as he feel through the trailer door.

"Where you been?" he slurred.

"I've been here daddy" She said trying to help him but he pushed her away.

"Where's your mother?" he asked as he walked to the fridge to get another beer.

"Out I think. I haven't seen her."

"Fucking drug whore." He father said as he popped the top off. Maggie hated when her father was like this. He was always like this. He did nothing but drink and her mother was addicted to drugs. It's been this way for years.

"Daddy, please don't do this. Let's just get you in bed."

Maggie went to grab the beer from him but her father Earl backed handed her and Maggie hit the ground hard. "Don't you touch me!" he said and kicked her in the side and Maggie groaned in pain. "Who do you think you are?" he asked and Maggie kept her eyes on the ground, "That's what thought. You're nobody! You hear me. Nothing more than a mistake. No wonder that man let you go after fucking you. That's all you're good for. Just like your slut mother."

Maggie felt the blood running from her lip but she never looked up. She could feel her side bruising already. She couldn't take this anymore. She had to get out of here. They didn't want her and she didn't want them. Tonight….she was done.

Dean sat in a local bar playing a round of Texas hold 'em with a few of his men, "Read 'em and weep boys." Dean smiled, "Ace's full."

The men through their card on the table and watched Dean take the chips from then middle, "Aw come on don't be like that. You should know better than to play me guy."

"Wishful thinking." Murphy said. "So what's going on tonight? Hit Blues again, maybe try Frank's bar?"

"Been there done that." Dean said, "I got all I needed from them." Dean said and looked around the bar, "Plus there is plenty of fine ass here tonight to last me a fucking week or weekend." Dean laughed.

"That's my boy right that." Murphy praised.

"Live and learn." Dean smiled as he got up from the table and head to grab another beer from the back and just like always he was not going to even ask or pay.

Just as he popped the cap he looked at the door and smiled, "One down, one to go." He said when he laid eyes on Maggie.

Maggie spotted Dean walking over to her and she swallowed hard. What was she doing? Why of all placed did she come here? She must be losing her mind but then again when he smiled at her she almost melted into a puddle on the wooden floor.

"Hey baby. Long time no see." Dean smiled at her and moved in closer, "I knew you would be back sooner or later."

Maggie was wearing sun glasses and she kept her head slightly turned to hide her busted lip. "I uh…they uh…told me you would be here." She said.

"Well here I am. Not tell me Maggie, what can I do for you?" Dean asked her but the longer he looked at her something wasn't right.

He grabbed her chin and turned her face into the light and saw her lip, "What the hell happened to you?" he asked her. Maggie didn't say anything. She lifted her sun glasses onto her head and Dean saw the black eye, "Damn girl."

"It's nothing." Maggie said.

Dean looked into her eye and knew it was something. It was more than just something. "Boys! We got plans!" Dean yelled and winked at Maggie.

"No No please. Don't worry about it. I'm fine." Maggie said. "Oh God. I shouldn't have came back."

"Dean grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her body against his, "Don't tell me not to worry about it. You're safe now. Tyler is going to take you to my place so you can get cleaned up. Just give me an hour." Dean smiled at her and ran his thumb over her lip, "So beautiful."

Maggie smiled up at him. She still wasn't sure but all she did know was that the night she was with him she had never felt better in her life. She felt safe.

"Tyler get over here." Dean yelled.

"Yeah boss." Tyler said.

"Drop her off at my place. You let her in and then get the hell out. Go it?"

"Yes sir." Tyler said.

Dean gave Maggie a small kiss before turning to the guys, "Let's go. This is going to be fun." He smiled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Earl and Patsy were watching TV in their trailer. Earl's eyes were slowly closing as he began to pass out in the recliner. There was a knock on the door and the two looked at each other.

"Where's Maggie?" asked Earl.

"For all we know she got drunk and forgot her keys," said Patsy.

"Damn it Maggie!" yelled Earl getting up from the recliner, "You better have enough alcohol in your system because I'm going to beat the shit out of you!" He opened the door and a back of a rifle hit him in the face as Dean and a few of his guys came in.

Patsy screamed as they barged into the trailer. Dean went after Earl and pointed to Patsy, "Shut her the fuck up!"

Two of his guys went over to her covering her mouth and holding her down.

Dean grabbed Earl by the shirt; Earl was now bleeding from his nose that looked broken. "What were you going to do to Maggie now? Huh?" Dean slammed Earl into the counter knocking all the dishes on the ground, "None of that is ever going to happen again…you hear me Earl? Now I think it's time you get a taste of your own medicine."

Dean threw Earl onto the ground and began pounding on his face. His fist slammed into Earl's face a few times before kicking him in the ribs.

"You will never see Maggie again! And God help me if I see you anywhere near her I'm going to kill you! You hear me?" Dean punched him one more time before getting up and walking down the trailer to find Maggie's room. He found a bag in the closet and threw all the clothes and personal belongings he could find and filled it up.

He walked back out into the main part of the trailer to see Earl passed out on the floor and the guys still had Patsy pinned to the couch gagged. Dean walked over to her and she whimpered as he got closer.

"Same goes with you, you go near Maggie or anyway contact I won't be afraid to hurt you. You got it?" She nodded as she continued to whimper, "And if you tell anyone we were here. I'll come back and kill the both of you understood?" She nodded again, "Good." He looked at the guys, "Let's go." They nodded as the they got up and Dean turned around, "Oh yeah one more thing…" Dean backhanded her, "That's for never sticking up for your daughter and letting this son of a bitch beat the shit out of her."

Maggie stepped out of the shower and wrapped the towel around her body. She made her way into Dean's room and looked around. She never really noticed how big this place was last time. There was a kind size bed in the middle, a mini bar in the corner, and a sofa against the wall with a 52 inch plasma in front. He really was living large.

She wasn't use to anything. Her house was small. They had one small couch, a broken couch, and she slept on a air mattress. She could really get use to this. She didn't really want to know how Dean got all this stuff but then again she didn't care. He was still better than her parents. He knew how to treat a woman.

Maggie walked over to the closet and opened it up. She was hit with his scent right away and she sighed. She loved his smell.

She grabbed a green button up shirt from the closet and put it on. She never once thought about bringing extra clothes but she didn't care at the time. She just wanted to get away. She deserved a better life and now maybe she was going to have one.

Maggie stood in front of the mirror and buttoned the shirt up. She touched her lip and winced a little.

"Don't worry." She heard Dean saw from the door way and she turned to him, "Everything is going to be fine now. You're with me." He smiled at her.

Maggie smiled back and looked down at herself, "I hope you don't mind but I uh…didn't have anything to wear."

Dean walked into the room and closed the door, "Take whatever you want gorgeous. What's mine is now yours. You look sexy as hell in my clothes."

"Thanks but I'm not so sure."

Dean walked over to her and cupped her face in his strong hands, "Don't ever say that. Do you understand me? Don't ever down yourself. You're perfect." He said told her as he traced his thumb over her bottom lip. Maggie smiled a little making Dean smile as he leaned over and kissed her lips softly careful not to hurt her lip, "I'll prove to you how sexy you are."

Dean picked her up carrying her over to the bed as he kissed her again. He placed her in the middle of the bed and took off his own shirt and jeans and she watched as the fabric was moved from his handsome tone body. She couldn't wait to have it on top of her. Just the thought made her shiver and between her legs get wet. She licked her lips as she leaned up on her elbows and unbuttoned the shirt she was wearing.

Dean kneeled on the bed between her legs and leaned over her. She bit her bottom lip looking into his eyes and he leaned down kissing her on the lips and the two didn't waste time in sticking each other's tongues into each other's mouths. Maggie arched against him and felt his hard cock that was in his boxers still against her wet center.

Dean ground his hips against her and she moaned, "You want it baby? Bet you do. You're so damn beautiful." He kissed down her neck sucking for a few seconds and then down to her now exposed breast. "You're body is so perfect." His hands moved to her breast cupping them and pinching them. She arched her chest closer to him and he smiled as he bent down and took her left nipple in his mouth. She gasped throwing her head back. He licked around the sensitive nub before taking it back into his mouth and sucking then biting down.

"Oh Dean," she moaned running her hands over his back and shoulders.

"I'm going to make you feel so gorgeous," he said as he moved to the right nipple and gave her the same treatment.

He moved down her body leaving open mouthed kisses as he did this the bruise on her side caught his eyes and he frowned, "Oh gorgeous…" He ran his hand over the bruise and felt her jump at the pain. He looked back up at her, "Don't worry he got what he had coming to him."

Dean's hands and mouth continued their torturous path down her body. Maggie knew where he was headed and it excited her. She didn't get the chance to feel his mouth on last time. She bit her bottom lip and felt his breath on her.

Dean took her legs and placed them over his shoulders and then licked her clit. Maggie moaned trying to move her hips but Dean wouldn't let her. He held her hips with his hand and kept her legs over his shoulders.

"Fuck…oh my God Dean," she moaned leaning her head back as Dean continued to work her over with his tongue.

"You taste so fucking good," he moaned and reached up with his right hand and took her left breast in his hand.

She moaned louder as his hand kneaded and massaged her breast. He then pinched the nipple and she arched off the bed.

"Oh God…Dean I'm close…don't stop!" she moaned as she began to buck her hips into his mouth.

"Cum for me Maggie…only me gorgeous."

Dean moved his tongue around her clit in tight circles then started to suck. When he wrapped his lips around her clit and sucked she fell apart. She trembled and dug her heels into his back and squeezed his head with her thighs. "Fuck…oh my God…yes! Dean!" She grabbed the pillow in her hands.

Dean pushed down his boxers finding himself hard and throbbing. He was ready to be in her. He missed her tight wild pussy. Dean grabbed her ankles placing them on his shoulders as he moved up her body.

"Ready gorgeous?"

Maggie nodded, "Fuck me," she felt him moving against her wet pussy, "oh God yes fuck me hard and fast Dean."

"What gorgeous wants, gorgeous gets." He grinned before thrusting hard inside her. Dean bit his lip and moaned, "So tight and wet and mine."

Dean placed his hands on either side of her head as he pounded hard and fast inside her.

"Oh…oh…oh fuck!" she screamed and grabbed as his biceps digging her nails into his arms.

"Feel so fucking good!"

"Harder Dean!"

Dean smirked as he began pounding harder into her causing her screams to turn into desperate cries and heavy breathing. She couldn't breathe. She slammed her hands behind her on the headboard.

"D-Dean! F-f-fuck!"

"Cum with me!" He groaned feeling his own release just seconds away.

Maggie nodded wildly as he felt her body begin to spas and she slammed her hands into the headboard one more time as the two came hard and long together.

"DEAN!" She screamed as he continued to thrust into her.

"Oh fuck…fuck…fuck!" Dean groaned out as he thrusted and came deep inside her. He continued to thrust until her orgasm subsided and he was spent.

Dean rolled off her and she threw her legs back onto the bed. The two were still breathing heavily.

"Come 'ere gorgeous," he said putting his arm out and she slid over curling up against him. He smirked as she kissed his shoulder and placed her hand on his sweat glistening chest and played with the amulet. He kissed her forehead, "Don't worry. You're not going anywhere, you're mine now."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**2 more days later**

"Oh God baby yes ohhhh yes!" Eve's boyfriend Ethan moaned as he thrust into her a few more times. Eve made little noises here and there just to make him feel better but she felt nothing.

Ethan rolled off of her and tossed the condom in the trash before laying back down and pulling the covers around him, "That was amazing baby." He said, "Did you cum?"

Eve looked over at him and smile, "uh huh. It was great." She lied.

They both lay there on their back looking up, "I don't know what happened when you were kidnapped but I'm glad it did." Ethan said. "I still can't believe he took you guys and then let you go."

"Like I said, he thought we were someone else. Just a misunderstanding." Eve said. She never told her boyfriend what she had done with Dean.

Eve rolled onto her side facing away from Ethan. This was the second time she has had sex with Ethan and both times she got nothing from him. Not even a hit of an orgasm. He was no Dean. He was much smaller and had no idea how to use what he had.

She lay there with her eye closed thinking about the way Dean made her feel. She thought about him every night. It had been four days now and he was still on her mind. Every time Ethan attempted to make her cum he failed and she thought of Dean.

A small moan escaped Eve when she thought about him licking her, touching her, thrusting into her over and over again.

"Is my baby ready to go again?" Ethan asked when he heard her.

"No I uh just…I'm still recovering. Go to sleep." She smiled over her shoulder at him. She could help it but she had to see Dean again. Maybe just seeing him would help her be able to move on and learn to be with another man.

The next day Eve walked into the apartment building and looked down at the paper in her hands. She knew this was the right place. She remembered it so well. She took the elevator up to the fifth floor and got off.

Her heart was pounding as she walked down the hallway and stopped in front of room 55B. This was it. She remembered standing in front of this door the first time not knowing if she was going to live or die. Who knew that night would change her life forever?

"Here goes nothing." Eve said ad she fixed her hair and straightened her dress before ringing the doorbell. She waited for just a few seconds and that was it, "What am I doing?" she said and just as she turned around to leave the door opened.

"Can I help you?"

Eve closed her eye when she heard that sexy voice. It was him. The man that has been in her head for days now.

Eve slowly turned around and when she saw him standing there shirtless she felt her heart began to pound away harder.

"Eve?"

"H-Hi." She said.

"Well well. Better late than never." Dean smiled and leaned on the door frame with arms crossed, "What can I do for you sweetheart or do I already know." He winked at her.

"I uh just…I was passing by and thought I would just….maybe….I don't know." Eve said. "I should go."

Just as she turned around Dean grabbed her arm, "What's the rush? Come in." Dean said. "Let's catch up a little." Eve swallowed hard and let him pull her inside. The place was exactly the same as she remembered.

Dean walked over to him mini bar and poured her a glass of whiskey and took it to her, hoping to calm her nerves, "Drink this."

"Thank you." Eve said and took the glass and drank it fast.

"So Evey….what are you doing here?" Dean asked again.

"I don't know. I am just….here."

"I can live with that." Dean smiled at her.

Before either one could say anything Maggie came walking down the stairs and her and Eve locked eyes, "Oh I'm so sorry. I had no idea that she was here. I'll leave you two alone."

Eve said, "No no no." Dean said and took her by the hand, "I wouldn't dream of you leaving."

Maggie walked down the stairs and over to the two of them, "Hey Eve. How are you?" Maggie asked.

"Good. I'm….I'm good."

"Good. I was going to get us something to eat. Do you want anything?"

"Sure." Eve said.

"Ok. I'll be right back." Maggie said and walked out the door.

Dean smiled Eve and pulled her to him, "Now that we are alone, I know just what you came for."

"You do?" Eve asked as she stared into those beautiful eyes.

"Oh yeah and I know just what you need." He said and pulled her up the stairs.

As soon as they got into Dean's room he closed the door and Eve turned to face him. He had a smile on his face as he closed the space between them. "Why don't you get into something a little more comfortable." He smiled.

His hands wrapped around her and he found the zipped on her dress and slowly pulled it down. Eve felt her breath hitch as Dean pulled the straps off her shoulder and the dress fell to her feet.

"Pink?" He said referring to her bra and panties, "I told you that you would no longer being wearing white after I was done with you."

"They-they're new." She said. She wasn't sure what she was supposed to say or do right now.

"I like them. I like them a lot. Did you buy them for me?" he asked as he pushed the strap down her arms and kissed her bare shoulder.

"Uh huh." She said quietly, "Just this morning." She said.

"Good to know." Dean said as he kissed his way up to her neck. "You look so fucking sexy in them."

"Th-Thank you." Eve said.

"But I want to see how they look on the floor now." Dean said and pulled back from her and crossed his arms. "Take them off." He said.

"Ok." Eve said shyly.

She bit on her bottom lip as she reached behind her and unclasp her bra. She held her arms out and let the bra fall to the floor. She wanted to cover herself but she knew Dean didn't like that so she stopped herself.

Dean licked his lips at the sight of her and let out a small moan, "You're beautiful baby." He said. "Now lose the panties." He smiled.

Eve moved her hands down her body until she reached the edge of her lace panties. She bit her lip and locked eyes with him as she pushed them to the floor and flicked them off with her foot.

"Good. Get over here." Dean said.

Eve did just as he asked and walked over to him. Dean wasted no time before leaning down and kissing her gently. He knew she was still new at this so he was going to make sure he made her feel good in every way. He loved her innocence. It turned him on in so many ways.

Dean pulled away from her and led her over to the king size bed and pushed her back onto it. He could see her chest moving up and down, "Relax princess. You know I am going to take care of you." He smiled down at her.

Dean stood beside the bed and removed his clothing and tossed them aside before climbing back onto the bed and coving her body with his own. "Tell me what you want princess." He told her before kissing her neck. Licking, nipping, and sucking.

"I uh….I don't know." She breathed out.

"Yes you do." Dean said as he made his way down to her bare beast. "Just tell me what I can do for you."

Dean licked around her nipple and Eve moaned a little, "Right here?" Dean asked as he kissed a little lower, "Or here?" he asked.

Eve opened her legs a little hoping he would get the hint but he was just teasing her now.

"Maybe here." He said before kissing around her navel, dipping his tongue inside.

"L-Lower." She whispered.

"I can't hear you Princess."

"I want your mouth lower…..like-like before." Eve finally said out loud and she could believe she blurted it out like that.

"You want my mouth on your pussy?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Say it princess."

"I-I want your mouth on my-my p-pussy." She said.

"Whatever you want." Dean smiled.

Dean moved down the bed and got between her legs. Eve shivered in anticipation. She needed this so bad. Since the first time he touched her she knew there would never be no other like him.

Dean took her scent in and sighed, "Smells so fucking good." He took his fingers and parted her pink, wet lip, "So ready for me."

"Yes….please."

"I love it when you beg for me." Dean smiled before leaning in and licking his way up her slit until he reached her throbbing clit.

Eve threw her head back and moaned, "Dean….ahh." she was shaking already.

His tongue moved around her clit in small circles. She continued to moan loudly and wanted to move her hips but Dean held them down. She grabbed hold of the sheets tight, "Oh Dean! Dean!"

His tongue continued to torture her clit, moving up and down and sucking gently on it. He could hear her cries and it made his cock hard. He could feel her legs shaking with the need to cum. "Let go princess. I want to taste all of you." He said before going back to work on her.

Eve was in heaven. She had been wanting this for days now. She has needed to cum and now she was finally going to be able to release all that built up energy.

"Dean….uh…uh…uh…Dean!"

Dean dipped his tongue inside her and heard a small gasp come from above him. He moved his tongue deeper into her and the moans became louder as he moved his tongue out then back in over and over again.

"DEAN!" she screamed as she came and Dean moaned himself just from the taste of her. She had almost a sweet taste to her.

Eve was still shaking from her mind blowing orgasm. It was even better than last time. Dean kissed his way up her body and nudged her legs apart a little so he could fit between them, "Better princess?" He said.

"Y-Yes." Eve moaned, "Oh yes."

"Good. He said and nibbled on her ear as he rubbed against her, "I take it that man or should I say boy of yours isn't as good as me. He doesn't know where you like it, how you like it."

"No."

"That's because you were mine from the second you stayed. I am the only one that can make you feel the way you want." Dean said as he sucked on her neck.

"Yes." Was all Eve could say.

Dean leaned up and smiled down at her, "You ready this time? It's just me and you now baby."

"Yes please." She begged him.

They were breathing heavy staring into each other's eyes when Dean pushed the tip of his cock into her and he could feel her wet walls begging him to continue. "Damn you're still so tight." He pushed farther in, careful not to hurt her, knowing it's still might be a little uncomfortable for her.

Eve bit her lip and closed her eyes feeling the pain and pleasure all at once. He waited till he was all the way in until he pulled out then came back in. He moved at a slow pace at first making sure she was ok. When she moved her hips he knew she was good to go.

Dean grabbed her legs and moved them higher up his waist. His pace went faster and a little harder, "Oh fuck!" he moaned. "You so fucking good."

"Dean...Oh.." She felt the first spark of an orgasm in her lower abdomen. She moaned his name and that's all he needed to go faster. "Oh…oh God…Dean...Oh my God!"

He could feel her walls tightening even more around him making him about to lose it. She was so tight he couldn't control himself. "Fuck…Eve! Let go. Cum with me."

Just like that Eve came screaming his name and tilting her head back. At the sound of his name screaming from her lips he came deep inside her. His nails were digging into her skin and her into his. Dean's body continued to pump into her slowly until there was nothing left.

Their eyes met again and he smiled, "All better?" he asked and Eve nodded. Better wasn't the word. She was perfect right now. "Stay with me?" he asked.

Eve looked up at him and before she knew what she was doing she said, "Ok." And that was it. She was now his.

"You know what has to be done?"

Eve nodded, "Yes I-I know." She said. She couldn't believe it. She had been with Ethan for over a year now and she was ending it. "But I don't know if I can."

Dean smiled and leaned down and kissed her, "Don't worry. I'll take care of everything."

Dean walked into Blues diner and saw Ethan sitting in a booth and smiled. He walked over and took a seat in front of him, "You." Ethan said and turned up his lip.

"Yeah me. Listen, Eve won't be coming home anytime soon so you should just move on. Ok buddy?"

"What the hell are you talking about? What did you do to her?" Ethan asked, getting angry by the second.

"Oh I did a lot of things to her. Things you couldn't do. She came to me and now she's mine. So leave her alone. She doesn't want you." Dean said.

"Tell me what you did! Eve wouldn't do this!"

"I fucked her they way she wanted. The way you couldn't. So get over it." Dean said. "Don't call her….don't think about her. She wants me."

"You can't do this!"

"I can do what I want!" Dean said, "Leave her alone and move on. It's for the best. You don't want to piss me off. Trust me."" Dean winked and got out of the booth.

"But I care her!" Ethan said.

Dean turned around and smiled, "Then you'll let her go and if you really cared about her you would have not slept around. Yeah I know about that and so does she. See ya Ethan." He said before walking out the door to return home to his girls.

_**Want more? Please review!**_


	4. Chapter 4

A couple hours after leaving, Maggie finally got back to the apartment. She walked in and locked the door behind her just like Dean told her to do. "Dean, I'm back." She called out and walked into the kitchen and sat the food on the table.

"He went out." Eve said as she came walking into the room in one of Dean's big shirts. She didn't have anything else to wear right now until Dean got back with her stuff.

Maggie frowned just as little as she looked Eve over, "So uh…..everything go ok? I mean I guess you two had a reunion."

Eve blushed a little and tucked her hairs behind her ear, "I guess you could say that. He asked me to stay with him. He left to get my stuff."

"Oh really." Maggie said. She wasn't sure how she felt about this.

"I'm guessing he asked you the same thing." Eve said and walked over and sat at the table as Maggie unpacked the food from the bag.

"Yep. A few days ago." Maggie said. She didn't know what this meant. Did this mean Dean was going to get rid of her and keep Eve or get rid of Eve and keep her? She was really confused right now.

"Can I help with anything?" Eve asked.

"No I got it. Thank you though. So how are you?" Maggie asked. Trying to make pleasant conversation. She liked Eve but she was just worried about what Dean was going to do. She couldn't go home again.

"I've been good I guess. Kind of lost feeling since what happened a few days ago."

"I know the feeling trust me." Maggie said.

When Dean walked in the door he smiled when he saw his two girls sitting at the table talking. This was going to work out perfectly for him. "Hey girls. You miss me?" he asked and closed the door.

Both girls turned around and smiled at him. "I was wondering when you would get back." Maggie said and walked over and gave Dean a kiss on the lips.

Eve just watched and she had a feeling that Dean and Maggie had something going on and now she felt bad for coming here.

"You know I wouldn't leave you alone too long gorgeous." Dean smiled and slapped her ass as she walked back to the table.

"What's for lunch?" he asked.

"I got a six pack in the fridge for you and I got a few double bacon cheeseburgers and some fries. Is that good?" Maggie asked.

"Sounds perfect." Dean smiled at her. "My gorgeous baby knows what I like."

"Yes I do." Maggie said and gave him another kiss before walking over to grab him a beer.

Eve sat there with her eyes on the two and soon Dean looked at her and smiled. He walked over and sat next to her and took her hand and brought it up to his lips. "Miss me Princess?" he asked before giving her a soft kiss on the top of her hand.

Eve smiled, "Yes. Did everything go ok?" she asked.

"Everything is taken care of. You're mine now. I got your things in my car." He said.

"Thank you." Eve smiled.

"I would do anything for you." Dean smiled at her.

Maggie sat down on the other side of Dean and saw the way he was talking and touching Eve. He was gentle with her. "So….what do we do now?" Maggie asked. She for one wanted to know what was going on.

"Well we live like one big happy family." Dean smiled at her.

"Wait, you want both of us to stay?"

"Yeah. Is that a problem? I don't like problems."

"N-No I was just unsure. I thought maybe I should go." Maggie said.

Eve felt bad. She didn't want to impose at all. If Dean was with Maggie then she didn't want to mess anything up. "I could always go." Eve said.

"No one is going anywhere. I have my two favorite girls and I am happy. I want you both and I am going to have you both. Understood?"

"Yeah." Maggie smiled at him. "Whatever you want is fine with us. Right Eve?"

"Yes." Eve smiled.

"Good. That's what I like to hear. Now with that settled, we are having a party tonight." Dean said. "I want it big and you two are going to help me." When Dean said party Eve froze. She was never one to go to parties. She had never even been drunk before. Dean looked over at her he could tell she was nervous. "Don't worry princess." he said and pushed the hair from her face. "I will be there to protect you." Eve gave him and smile and went back to eating. She liked being called his princess.

"Well I think that sounds like a great idea." Maggie said.

Dean turned to her and leaned in, "I thought you would like it. I would love to get you drunk and have my way with you." Dean said and licked his lips. "You are that gorgeous ass."

"You can have me how ever you want." Maggie said. Dean crashed his lips into her and Maggie wrapped her arms around him and deepened the kiss. Eve sat there and watched them. Dean had never kissed her like that. He was always soft with her. With Maggie he was rough but Maggie seemed to like it. No wonder he wanted them both.

* * *

><p>Eve put her suitcase on the bed and opened it up. She wasn't sure what to wear to a party. The only party she has ever been to was a child's birthday party. She picked up two dressed and looked at them. "Hey Maggie as I ask your opinion?" Eve asked.<p>

Maggie walked out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her body, "Sure sweetie."

Eve turned and held out both dressed. "Which one look more….party like?" one was halter dress with pink and orange flower on his that came to her knees and the other was a plain blue spaghetti strap that was the same length.

"You going to a picnic or something?" Maggie asked.

"What do you mean? I like the flower one." Eve smiled. "I have matching flip flops."

"Sweetie…no." Maggie said and walked over and through both dressed on the bed, "This is a party. You want to look hot, sexy, but comfortable at the same time."

"These are comfortable. I just got them not long ago."

"Ok but they aren't sexy. They are cute as hell but not sexy. What else you got in there?" Maggie asked.

"Nothing but blue jeans and a few tank top and blouses. The rest as summer dressed like these. What are you wearing?"

"I don't know yet." Maggie said.

"I think I have that covered." Dean said as he walked in the room holding two bags. "I had a friend of mine pick these up for you. I told her the sizes and style I wanted so tonight is covered."

He walked over to the girls and handed them each a bag. They sat them on the bed and opened them up. Maggie smiled when she pulled out a black leather mini skirt with a red top and heals to match. "I love it."

"You are going to look gorgeous." Dean said and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Go get dress. People are starting to arrive." Maggie gave him one more kiss on the lips and headed back into the bathroom.

Dean walked over to Eve and wrapped his arms around her as she pulled out a pink and black baby doll dress that was about four inches shorter than her other dresses. "It's beautiful. Thank you."

"Anything for my princess."

"Do you think that I uh…I can pull something like this off?" she asked.

"You have the legs of an angel. You can pull anything off." Dean said and turned her to him, "Anything you wear will look perfect. I just thought this would more appropriate for tonight."

"I love it." Eve smiled. Dean pulled he in and kissed her softy on the lips. Eve wrapped her arms around him and held him closer. The kiss quickly deepened and Eve moaned into his mouth as he hands moved down her body.

When Maggie walked out and cleared her throat and the two parted, "So…" she said and spun around, "How do I look?" she asked.

Dean bit on his bottom lip and grunted, "Sexy as hell baby."

"Good to know." Maggie smiled. "I want to look my best."

"I don't think you have a worst." Dean smiled.

* * *

><p>After both girls were dressed and ready they headed downstairs with Dean and were both shocked how many people were there. He really was a very popular and powerful man. "Hey Dean. Great party." People said and he would just nod at them.<p>

He had his arms around both Maggie as Eve as they walked into the kitchen where drinks where being made. "Load us up with a few." Dean said. "Make mine a triple, Maggie's and double, and just give Eve here half a shot to start out with." He said and looked to his right at Eve and smiled, "I don't want to make my princess sick."

A guy walked over and handed the three their drinks and they headed into the living room and introduced the girls to a few of his closer friends. He let it be know to everyone that these girls where his and no one is to think about touching them. Everyone got the memo….all but one guy, Keith Williams. He had been after Dean's spot as leader for a long time. But you know what they say, keep your friends closer and your enemies closer.

"Dean, long time no see man." Keith said and shook Dean's hand.

"I heard you were back." Dean said and gave Keith a look. Dean hated Keith but he did bring in a lot of cash for him.

"Yep. Just for a few days. Thought I would drop in."

"Well…go grab a drink and have a good time."

Keith looked over at Eve and smiled, "I think I will." He said and gave her a wink just as Dean turned the girls around.

Music was blasting and that got Maggie's attention. "I love this song." She said and turned to Dean, "Dance with me?"

"What ever you want gorgeous." He smiled at her.

Before Dean walked off with Maggie, he turned to Eve and took her small hands in his. "I'm going to go dance with her. I'll be back. Stay where I can see you."

"Ok." Eve said. "You two have fun."

"We will and you're next." He said before leaning in and giving her a deep kiss.

_You spin my head right round, right round, when ya go down when ya go down down_

_You spin my head right round, right round, when ya go down when ya go down down_

_Heeeeyyy!_

Dean took Maggie out on the part of the floor where the others were dancing. He spun her around and with his other arm pulled her to him tightly. She bit her bottom lip as the two stared into each other's eyes. His right hand moved down to her ass and squeezed as he grinded into her. The two moved against each other to the beat of the music lost in each others eyes.

_You spin my head right round, right round, when ya go down when ya go down down_

_You spin my head right round, right round, when ya go down when ya go down down_

Maggie turned and wrapped her one arm around his neck from behind and ran her hands through his hair. He bit his bottom lip as her ass rubbed against his crotch. His hands gripped her hips and he kissed her neck.

From the top of the pole, I watch her go down

She got me throwing my money around

Ain't nothing more beautiful to be found

It's going down down

She moved down his body slowly and she heard a small grunt come from his chest. She grinned as she moved back up scratching her nails across his neck. She grinded her ass against him again and licked her lips. She closed her eyes in pure heaven when Dean licked at her neck and grinded into her ass. She could feel the bulge in his jeans and she was growing wet from it.

"I could cum with your sexy ass body rubbing against me like this," he gripped her hips harder and grinded against her ass.

_From the top of the pole, I watch her go down_

_She got me throwing my money around_

_Ain't nothing more beautiful to be found_

_It's going down down_

_Heeeeyyy!_

Dean turned her around and pulled her tight against him, "But I want you to cum." Her breath hitched in the back of her throat as Dean grinded against her. She moaned quietly as their bodies continued the rhythm. She wrapped her arms around his neck and started kissing his neck.

_Shorty must know I'm the man_

_My money love her like a number one fan_

_Don't open my mouth, let her talk to my fans, my Benjamin Franklins_

_A couple of grands, I got rubber bands, my paper planes making her dance_

_Get dirty on like the spot on my hand_

_We building castles that made out of sand_

_She's amazin', her fire blazin', hotter than Cajun, girl won't you move a lil closer_

_Time to get paid, it's maximum wage, that body belong on a poster_

_I'm in a daze, that bottom is waving at me like dammit I told ya_

_You want a show like a gun out a holster_

_Tell me whatever and I'll be ya chauffeur_

Maggie was getting wetter by the second. She bit her bottom lip. The bulge in his jeans was rubbing faster against her. Dean made her look at him and he smirked, "You're gonna cum?" She nodded biting her bottom lip harder to keep her from screaming his name. "Good girl...cum for me gorgeous."

Maggie buried her head in the crook of his neck and he smirked hearing her whimper and her body shiver against his. Her body exploded from the hard intoxicating orgasm. She ran her hand through his hair keeping her head buried in his neck as the music slowed down and Dean held her tightly against him

Eve stood there leaning against the wall watching Maggie and Dean rub up against each other in the middle of the room. It was obvious there was something there between them. Maggie was more Dean's type. What did he want with her? Eve glanced down in her cup and she had less than a last sip left. She could do this. She could be fun. Maybe one more drink would help her loosen up a little. Then maybe Dean would want her more.

She walked into the kitchen and saw the many choices of liquor. She wasn't sure what to pick. She knew nothing about any of this. She saw a bottle with 101 on it. That should make her feel good. She placed her cup on the counter and filled it up. When she took that first sip of it she almost gagged. It was a lot stronger than what Dean had given her. Maybe this was a good thing. She needed to have fun for once in her life. After all this was a new beginning for her.

She walked through the crowed and over to the couch. She sat there and continued to watch Dean and Maggie. The music was a little slower and they held each other tight. This was a little depressing. She took another sip and this time it went down even easier than her first five. She just needed to relax and she was beginning to feel damn good….maybe a little too good.

Eve began to feel hot so she figured a little air would do her some good. She got up and headed out the double doors and onto the balcony. She closed her eye as she felt the cool air hit her face. Little did she know that she was not alone.

After the third song ended, Dean and Maggie walked into the kitchen and grabbed another drink. They were feeling good and having a great time.

"Awesome party as always, man." Murphy said as he walked into the room with his arms around a girl.

"Aren't they always? Come on, it's me." Dean smiled.

"True, you are the man. Hey I need to talk to you about something. Just business."

"Alright." Dean said and turned to Maggie, "Hey go see where Eve got off to. I haven't seen her in a little while and I am a little worried. Make sure she is have a good time and tell her I want to see her."

"Sure." Maggie smiled. Come to think of it she had not seen her either.

Maggie walked through the living room and passed all the people, "Eve?" she called out. She looked around and there was no sign of her anywhere.

She was about to go back to Dean when she saw the balcony doors where open. Maybe Eve just stepped out for some air but she figured she better check and make sure she was ok.

Eve was pinned against the railing by Keith. She could feel his breath on her neck. "You are something else you know that?" the man said as he kissed her next, "I like my women young and innocent. God I want you for myself."

Eve was scared out of her mind. She had never been in this kind of position before. What was she supposed to do? She wished Dean was here. He promised to keep her safe.

When Maggie walked out and saw what was going on she reacted, "Hey! Get off her!" she yelled and tried to pull Keith off Eve.

Keith turned around and grabbed Maggie by the wrist, "Well two for the price of one. Fresh meat." He smiled.

"I don't think so." Maggie said.

Eve used this chance to push away and try to get Keith to let go of Maggie but she was having a hard time seeing at this point. "L-Let her go." Eve said and she knew she wasn't going to get anywhere so there was only one thing to do, "Dean! Dean!" she yelled.

Dean heard Eve and ran through the crowd and saw Maggie and Eve both being held by Keith. "What the fuck are you doing?" Dean asked and jerked the girls away.

"This guy was all over Eve." Maggie said.

Dean turned to Eve and cupped her face. She had tears in her eyes and Dean knew she was drunk, "Are you ok, princess?" he asked and looked her over. "Are you ok!" Eve just nodded. "I'm sorry." He said and kissed her forehead.

He turned around and looked at Keith. Maggie knew Dean was pissed. "Maggie, take Eve upstairs. I need to take care of a few things." He said.

Maggie nodded and wrapped her arm around Eve, "Come on. Let's get you changed." She said and they girls walked inside.

Keith knew this was it, "Listen Dean, I had no idea she was all yours." He said and Dean never said anything. He pulled a gun from his back pocket, "Come on man lets talk about this." He said and backed away. "We can work out something."

As soon as Eve and Maggie got into the bedroom they heard and gun shot and they both jumped. They didn't even want to think about what just happened. They knew it was best to just shrug it off.

"Come on sweetheart," said Maggie pushing Eve over to the bed, "Dean wants you to relax."

"I am relaxed," said Eve stubbornly as Maggie pushed her onto the bed.

Maggie sat next to her and looked her over, "He didn't hurt you did he?"

"No...you ok?" Eve placed a hand on Maggie's neck rubbing it softly where the guy once had his hand.

Maggie looked at Eve and before she knew it Eve's lips were on hers. She was going to push her off but decided not to as she kissed her back. Eve moaned as Maggie ran her hands through her hair and pulled her closer. Eve ran her hands down Maggie's back and pulled her against her body. Maggie pushed Eve onto the bed and crawled on top of her straddling her. Eve's hand was on her ass and the girls ground against each other moaning.

Both girls have never done something like this before but after the dance Maggie had with Dean it left her horny and completely wet and Eve has had too much to drink, she wasn't thinking clearly and Maggie was the first thing she wanted.

Dean closed the door beyond pissed at Keith. He got what he deserved though. No one touched his girls but him. He began unbuttoning his shirt as he walked up the stairs to his bedroom. As he neared the top he heard quiet moaning. That was both Eve and Maggie. Anger, the second time that night, boiled inside him. Who else was after his girls? He opened the door quickly but what he found calmed his anger and turned him on.

Maggie was on top of Eve, the two grinding and kissing, rubbing and touching each other. Dean licked his dry lips and shut the door behind him. He didn't think Eve was up to this sort of thing, he even had his doubts with Maggie.

His shirt fell to the floor as he crossed his arms, his muscles flaring and showing off. He walked to the end of the bed watching Maggie's ass rotate and go up and down. He loved that ass.

"Ladies...starting the show without me I see." He said. This night was about to get even better.

**What will happen next : ) Thanks you all the reviews you gave us. You guys are great. Please review!**

**Also check out our new story, Every Breath You Take.**


	5. Chapter 5

Dean walked into the room farther and over to the girls. Maggie moved over of Eve and knelled on the bed in front of Dean. "You were taking too long so we thought we would get warmed up for you." She said.

"I don't have a problem with that." Dean smiled at her, "I'm just mad I missed the show."

"Don't worry baby. There is so much more to come."

"Oh I sure hope so." Dean said before jerking her to him and crashing his lips into hers. He explored her mouth with his own deeply. The kiss was hot and sloppy but they liked it that way.

Maggie moaned into his mouth as she moved her hands down his toned chest and to his jeans. She worked on his belt buckle and let his pants fall to the floor. "God I want you." She said against his lips.

Eve sat up and watched the two in front of her. She felt herself get wetter and wetter at the sight of them making out. She bit on her bottom lip and let her hand move down her body. She rubbed the outside of her panties as she watched Maggie push Dean's jeans and boxers to the floor.

Dean looked over Maggie's shoulder as he continued to kiss her and saw Eve rubbing herself. Dean let go of Maggie's lips and looked at her, "That's your job baby...go please her."

Maggie licked her lips and smiled, "Anything you want you devilish tasty man." She bit his bottom lip before turning around shaking her ass in his face making him groan. She crawled over to Eve took her hand from her panties.

"Dean says for me to take care of you sweetheart...don't worry I don't bite...too hard." She winked at Eve before her lips went down on hers. The two women began kissing like they had never stopped because of Dean.

Dean licked his lips watching them. His cock was hard as a rock now. He bit his bottom lip crawling on the bed watching as Maggie's hand slid under Eve's dress rubbing her softly.

"You like that princess?" asked Dean as Maggie began kissing down Eve's neck.

Dean bit his lip and looked into Eve's eyes, "My dirty little girls."

"Kiss me Dean," moaned Eve.

Dean grinned like a child on Christmas morning as his lips descended upon hers and shoved his tongue into her mouth. Eve's tongue went into his. Both of them dueling for dominance. He was completely turned on by the way Eve was acting. She was just this shy women that he forced to come back to his place and now look at her a little sexual predator that is into threesomes. Someone always has a skeleton in their closet or a deep dark fantasy somewhere.

Dean leaned up from her and winked at her as he reached down grabbing her dress, "Arms up baby." She did as he commanded and he pulled the dress right off her leaving her in her panties.

Dean grabbed Maggie by the hair pulling her up from Eve's neck and kissed her hard. He sucked on her bottom lip as his right hand massaged Eve's left breast. She moaned and arched into both their hands.

Dean pulled back breathing heavily and kept his hand on the back of her head, "I want you to suck her breast."

Maggie grinned, "Like I said Dean baby...anything you want."

"That's right anything I want."

Maggie moved down to Eve's breast and licked each one. Dean groaned at the sight in front of him but groaned louder as Maggie took a nipple into her mouth and teased it with her front teeth lightly scraping. Maggie was still rubbing Eve outside her panties causing them to soak.

"Damn Eve sweetie you are soaked," moaned Maggie and Dean grunted at the dirty talk.

Dean moved his hand down Eve's body and took over the rubbing, "Damn princess, gorgeous is right, you're fucking wet as anything."

"So close," she moaned arching into their hands.

Dean grabbed Maggie's hand and started to massage Eve with both their hands together. Eve moaned throwing her head back as Dean pressed their hands hard against her. Maggie was still torturing Eve's breast with her lips and tongue and free hand while her other hand and Dean's continued rubbing her faster and harder.

"Oh...oh Dean!" yelled Eve, "Maggie!" She felt a spark of an orgasm from them both.

Dean watched as Maggie took her other nipple into her mouth and bit down hard. Eve never had Dean be so rough with her yet and Maggie was taking care of that. Eve was starting to realize why Maggie liked it that way.

All of a sudden Eve's orgasm ripped through her. She shouted both their names bucking her hips into their hands. Her panties completely soaked now.

Eve relaxed into the bed her body shivering from the orgasm and licked her lips. She moaned as Maggie pulled away and pulled her panties down revealing her.

Dean looked over at Maggie, "The only one left is you...I'm surprised."

Maggie grinned, "Saving the best for last," she winked at him and he smiled.

He got behind her and pulled her shirt over her head. Eve sat on her knees and started kissing Maggie again running her hands down her body to remove the skirt and panties. Dean quickly unsnapped her bra and thew it behind him. Maggie slipped out of her panties and skirt for them. Dean wrapped both his arms around them pulling them against him, all three bodies molding as one. His girls holding onto each other and him. One big happy family.

"Tell us what you want baby." Maggie asked him.

"I want to feel Eve's lips wrapped around my dick while I lick you wet sweet pussy. I want to taste you again gorgeous." Maggie wasn't going to argue with that. She loved the way Dean's tongue felt on her pussy. Eve on the other hand was a little unsure. This was a first. She had never given a man oral pleasure before.

Dean looked over at Eve and saw by the look on her face she was a little unsure, "Don't worry baby. Just go with it." he told her with a seductive smile on his face.

"She can handle it." Maggie told Dean as she pushed him onto his back and then looked over at Eve, "Ever had a blow pop?" she laughed, "Just like that but without the bite." she winked.

Eve nodded and moved down the bed while she watched Maggie straddle Dean's face and he went to work.

"Oh fuck!" she heard Maggie moan.

Eve gripped Dean's hard cock and took a deep breath before leaning over and taking him into her mouth him by inch and Dean thrust up. She took that as a good sign that she was doing it right. She wanted to please him the same way he has pleased her a few times now.

Maggie moaned as Dean moved his head a little going deeper inside her with his tongue, "Oh God!" she moaned as she gripped the headboard tight with her hands making it shake as Dean hit all the right spots. "Right there."

Eve was envious but she knew her time was coming. She let her tongue slide across the tip causing Dean to groan an shiver as he pushed up farther into her mouth. She couldn't help but look up ad watch Dean fuck Maggie with tongue, imagining what it felt like. She wanted hm. She wanted his attention.

She took his deeper and deeper then slid her tongue along the underneath of his cock. Dean pulled away from Maggie and looked at Eve, "God baby you are so good." he said before he went back to work on Maggie, trying to make her cum.

As he licked and sucked on Maggie's clit his hips thrusted up into Eve's mouth wanting to go deeper. She relaxed her throat letting him go in deeper. She had a feeling that is what he wanted and like they said, anything for him. Her tongue teased the underside of his cock causing him to groan against Maggie more and more.

Maggie moaned as her nails dug into the headboard and her hips began to rock back and forth on his face."Oh shit…fuck" she said tilting her head back. "Dean…fuck…don't stop!"

"Cum for me baby.: Dean told her and looked dwn at Eve who was bobbing her head up and down as she made eye contact wit him, "Just like that princess. Make me cum with her."

A few more licks with his experienced tongue and a few more sucks from Eve and Dean and Maggie were cumming. with each other. Dean licked up all Maggie had given him with his tongue, sucking every bit of juice that slid down her thighs, also groaning as he filled Eve's mouth and she took it like a pro. She was a really fast learning and he still had so much to teach her. Maggie and Dean both shivered as their body was came down from their high.

Dean felt Eve's mouth leave his cock and he whimpered a bit. Maggie got off of Dean and kissed him hard. The taste of herself on his lips was intoxicating. She had to have him. She wanted him to take her hard and rough like before.

"Baby..." Maggie moaned running her hand up his chest, "I want you so bad."

Dean licked his lips and looked between both girls. He knew Eve wanted his tongue by the way she kept watching him and Maggie and he knew Maggie wanted his dick right now. He could tell by the size of her pupils and well she was begging.

"I got something for both of you," he smirked. He looked at Maggie softly massaging her dripping wet pussy, "Fuck me," he then looked at Eve, "you sit on my face baby because I know you want my tongue in that tight little pussy of yours. And I want to taste that sweet ass."

Eve bit her bottom lip. She usually was laying down when Dean went down on her but if Maggie could do it so could she.

"But," said Dean with that evil seductive smile, "I want you two facing each other, touching and kissing got it?"

Both girls licked their lips and nodded, "Yes Dean..." "Anything for you."

Dean got comfortable as Maggie straddled his cock and slowly rubbed her hand up and down it. She smirked looking up at Eve, "You dirty little girl," she licked her lips, "Got him all wet and yummy." She winked at Eve before sliding down on him. She moaned and whimpered, his size was still so new to both girls. Maggie just wanted to cum already with him just inside her.

Dean bit his bottom lip breathing heavy. She was so tight and wet, both his girls. Dean looked over at Eve, "Don't be shy princess. Come sit on my face," he licked his lips seductively towards her and closed his eyes in pleasure as Maggie slowly moved up then back down.

"Are you sure you can handle this right now?" she asked glancing over at Maggie who stilled her movements for them but didn't know how much longer.

"Oh yeah baby...I can handle anything you two shoot at me." He winked at her as he pulled her to him.

Eve bit her bottom lip as she moved over his face straddling it. She felt completely exposed to him. She shouldn't be feeling this shy he's seen every part of her already and just as she was about to rethink this she felt his tongue slide into her.

"Uhhhh!" She cried out throwing her head back.

Maggie felt Dean thrust up into her and she moaned. She got the hint and started to bounce on him nice and hard. He groaned inside Eve's tight little pussy.

"Oh God!" moaned Eve and both girls eyes locked and both of them felt a heat of lust start from their groins and spread throughout their bodies.

Maggie knew just what Eve was feeling right now by the look on her face. While she rocked against Dean she leaned over and pulled Eve to her, "Kiss me" she told Eve.

Eve leaned over and kissed Maggie deeply, tongues working together as one. Eve started to move against Dean's face as he ran her fingers thought Maggie's hairs. She had never felt something like this before. She had so much pleasure running through her body right now as she moved against Dean.

Maggie moaned into Eve mouth as Dean thrusted up into her harder and faster. she felt yet another orgasm coming on strong. She pulled away from Eve just so she could breath. "Dean...oh fuck...harder!" she begged him

Dean loved the sound of her begging for more. He licked around Eve' clit as he pushed up harder into Maggie. Both girls were moaning out loud and he loved it. He loved having two woman all to himself that were willing to do anything for him.

His hands gripped Maggie's hips, digging his fingers into her skin as he thrusted up hard just like she wanted. He licked and sucked on Eve's clit and could feel it harden against his tongue. She was ready to cum and he was ready to give her that pleasure.

Dean wanted both girls to cum at the same time, wanted them both to be leaking their sweet juices all over him, on his cock, on his face and in his face. He wanted it all and he always got it all.

He ran his hand down to Maggie's clit and started to rub it hard. Maggie threw her head back moaning loudly. Even blind folded this man could find the right button to make her scream. He thrusted hard up into her and rubbed her clit in tight hard circles. His tongue licked around Eve's clit and nibbled at it causing her to shiver and tremble above him. She scratched her nails up his body as the two girls began kissing heatedly again so close to an orgasm.

Both girls broke apart so they could attempt to catch their breath. Maggie's nail dug into Dean chest as she rocked against him faster and fast, "Ahhh fuck! Dean!" She scream as the orgasm crept up on her like a wave, "Shit! I'm cumming! Oh fuck!" She moaned as she threw her head back in pleasure.

Dean moaned against Eve's center as he felt Maggie's walls clamp down around his cock. He wanted so bad to cum with her but he still had to fuck Eve. He was far from done with these girls.

Watching Maggie cum sent Eve over the Dean began licking and fingering her faster she lost it, "D-Dean! Yes!" She moaned and moved against his fingers and tongue. The sounds of the girls got to Dean. It was time to have his turn again.

Once both girls came down from their high Eve and Maggie both got off Dean and they were still panting. Dean sat up and pulled Eve to him, "Get on your knees." He commanded her. All Eve did was nod slowly. The rule was Dean gets what Dean wants. No back talk what so ever. The last thing she ever wanted to do was make him mad.

Eve turned around and got on her knees in front of Maggie and Maggie smiled at her, "Hope to hell you're ready."

Dean looked over at Maggie, "You underneath her." Maggie bit her bottom lip nodding as she laid herself underneath Eve, "I missed the show on top of me." Dean got behind Eve rubbing her ass then slapping it hard. A small yelp came from her making him grin, "I don't want to miss this one."

Dean gripped Eve's hips rubbing himself against her wet opening. She moaned backing up against him, "My little princess want it?" he asked as he teased her with the tip.

"Uh huh," she moaned her eyes closed and mouth slightly opened.

"While I'm fucking you, you two kiss and touch each other. I'm not missing it again," he commanded as he gripped her hips tighter and plunged into her.

"Oh God!" Eve cried out. This was new to her. Everything was usually simple with her, top or bottom. She bit her bottom lip as he pulled out and them slammed back in. She was definitely liking this new position. Dean was hitting every nerve inside her.

Eve opened her eyes to have Maggie's looking back into hers. Eve leaned down pushing her ass higher in the air for Dean who groaned at the angle adjustment. The two girl began kissing again, tongues and all. The girls moaned into each other's mouths as Dean watched as he fucked Eve from behind.

"That's so fucking hot," he groaned and slammed into Eve harder making her cry out.

She looked back down at Maggie, "Want to feel good?"

Maggie nodded running a hand through Eve's hair as Eve started kissing her neck and then her hand moved down to her clit. My God, she thought, she would have never thought about doing something like this before.

"Oh," moaned Maggie tilting her head as Eve's finger circled her clit.

Maggie moved her legs out from between Eve's and stretched them wide around the two. Dean groaned at the sight as he began pounding faster into Eve. The sight before him was hot, he didn't know how much more he could take it.

"Make her cum Princess," said Dean watching Eve and Maggie kiss and touch each other, "Want you both to cum with me."

"Harder Eve," begged Maggie as he gripped the sheets. Dean watched the pure ecstasy on Maggie's face and couldn't help but pound harder into Eve.

"Fuck Eve baby you're so tight...feel so good around my cock," groaned Dean and licked his lips.

"I'm so close," moaned Eve backing her ass up into Dean and then looking down at Maggie, "Cum for Maggie."

And just like that with one final flick of Eve's finger she was cumming. Dean's eyes widened at the look on her face as Eve continued to work her through her orgasm. Dean reached around smashing his hand against Eve's clit, meshing it to her body as he pounded harder and faster.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" screamed Eve as her orgasm burst through her and Dean groaned and grunted as he spilled himself into her.

The three moaned and groaned throughout the orgasms. Dean nearly collapsed on Eve but grabbed her around the waist pulling her to the side with him afraid they may crush Maggie. The three were breathing heavily, sweating and thinking about all that happened.

Dean licked his dry lips and pulled Eve onto the other side of him so he would be in the middle of his girls. He pulled them both against him as they got comfortable, one on each side.

**PLEASE REVIEW**


End file.
